Airplanes
by tiff0795
Summary: Timmy wishes that his parents weren't his parents.  Another story with alternate ending.  Explanation inside.
1. The Wish

Timmy sat on his bed thinking. Wanda was making dinner for Cosmo and Timmy. Timmy's parents were out for dinner and Vicky didn't feed him. Cosmo poofed up a table and Wanda served herself and then the boys. The godparents sat at the table and called for Timmy. He slowly walked over to the table and started picking at his food.

"What's wrong, sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy shrugged. "Mom and Dad never have dinner with me anymore," he said.

Wanda looked down at her food. "I've noticed that, too," she mumbled.

"Well, at least you have us!" Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded.

"Something else is wrong, Timmy," Wanda said.

Timmy didn't respond. "We know you to well, you can't keep anything from us," Cosmo said.

Timmy nodded and slowly took a bite of his food.

"Like there, you're picking at your food. We know something is wrong when you pick at your food," Wanda said.

Timmy quickly took a big bite of his dinner. "See, now you're trying to hide it," Cosmo said.

Timmy put his fork down. "Cosmo, Wanda, what if I wished that my parents weren't my parents anymore?" he asked.

"You would have to take that up with Jorgen," Wanda said.

"Then I wish Jorgen was here," Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Jorgen appeared.

"I hope this was important, Turner, you got me right in the middle of my stories," Jorgen said.

"Sorry, Jorgen, but it is important," Timmy said.

Jorgen looked at Wanda, who gave him a slight nod.

"Okkay, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to wish my parents weren't my parents anymore," Timmy said.

Jorgen glanced at the godparents, who were looking at Timmy. "Are you serious?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy nodded. "I want to know if they love me or not," Timmy said.

"You know, sport, there are easier ways to find that out," Wanda said.

"I know, but they're never home to talk about it," Timmy said. Wanda didn't respond.

"Da Rules say that magic cannot make or break true love without the concent of Cupid, right?" Timmy asked Jorgen. Jorgen nodded.

"Well, if my parents really do love me, then the wish wouldn't even go through. If they don't, I get my wish. You guys have nothing to loose," Timmy said. The three fairies thought about this. Cosmo and Wanda turned to Jorgen.

Jorgen poofed up a rule book and fingered though it. "I guess you're right, Turner," he said.

"Either way, I still get Cosmo and Wanda. If they do love me, then it goes back to the way things were except then I would know they loved me. If it does go through, then I will be even more misserable and so they would say with me then because I was an orphan," Timmy said. Again, Jorgen thought about it and nodded.

"I don't see anything wrong with your wish, Turner. You sound like you thought a lot about this," Jorgen said.

"I did," Timmy repsonded.

"Well, I am going to keep a close eye on you. This may be a wish being worthy of adding to the rules if it goes wrong," Jorgen said.

Timmy shrugged. "Fine by me," he said.

Jorgen nodded to Cosmo and Wanda, who looked uneasy.

"Jorgen, are you sure this is okkay?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, there has to be something in the rules," Cosmo said.

"Face it you two, Timmy is getting more mature. He is not the little kid that wished for his bed to be made of jello anymore," Jorgen said.

"I'm still a kid though, right?" Timmy asked. Jorgen nodded. Timmy smiled and turned to his godparents.

"You heard him," he said.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded. "Trust me, I know what I'm getting into," he said. Then he thought about it, "but that doesn't mean I won't get surprised."

"What do you think will happen, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"I hope the wish doesn't go through. I mean, what kid would hope that their parents don't love them?" Timmy said.

"And if it does?" Wanda asked.

Timmy sighed. "I'm going to have to live with it," he said.

Wanda sighed and held out her wand. "Let's get it over with," she said.

Cosmo held out his wand.

Timmy took a deep breath. "I wish my parents were not my parents anymore."

**A/N: Okkay, here is the deal. I'm going to write two stories. It will be this one and "I loved him first". One of them he does loose his parents and the other one, he doesn't. But which is which? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Cause and Effect

It seamed like time stood still. Nothing happened at first. "See, Timmy, your parents do love you," Wanda said.

Timmy looked around the room. There was still a bed, and still the dresser and closet. Everything looked normal. He opened the closet. There were clothes in there, but they weren't his. He shut the closet door and opened his dresser drawer. There were some girl's under cloths things, deodorant, and socks. He opened the drawer under it and it was the same thing, just all for boys. In the bottom drawer were towels, toothbrushes that were still in the plastic, toothpaste still in the box, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and razors. He slowly put his hands on his head. There was no hat. He tried to hold back tears.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

Timmy turned to her. "This is a guest bedroom," he choked out. He motioned over to his dresser. Wanda, Cosmo, and Jorgen went to look. Jorgen shook his head. The godparents looked at Timmy.

"Timmy, I…" Cosmo started but was interrupted by Timmy bursting into tears. He sunk down to the floor when he felt the warm embrace of two bodies. Then, he felt a big, strong hand on his shoulder.

"My…my parent's didn't love me," Timmy sputtered.

"It's okkay, Timmy, you still got us," Cosmo said. Timmy wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Well, now I have to face this," Timmy said, drying his tears. He got up and opened the door. The fairies turned into flies and followed him. He went downstairs and saw both of his parents sitting in the living room.

"Hey, did you have a good night's sleep?" Mr. Turner asked.

Timmy nodded.

"You can stay here as long as you need," Mrs. Turner said.

"How did you find me?" Timmy asked.

"You don't remember? Honey, I knew we did good when we chose to let this one in. We found you in the corner of the alley. You were scared to death when we came to you. You said you didn't have any parents. We let you stay with us for the night. Since we never had a child of our own, we give homeless children a place to stay," Mr. Turner said.

Timmy nodded. "I remember now, sir," he said softly.

"We're the Turners," Mrs. Turner said "do you know you're last name?"

Timmy shook his head. "I'm Timmy," he mumbled.

"Timmy, eh? If we ever had a son, we agreed to name him Timmy," Mr. Turner said.

Timmy gave a sad smirk. "Cool."

Mrs. Turner handed Timmy a twenty dollar bill, a bag of change, and a piece of paper. "If you need us, you can always call. Our number is on that paper," she said.

Timmy took the gifts. "Thanks, Mrs. Turner," he said quietly.

"Why don't you have some breakfast before you leave?" Mr. Turner asked.

Timmy gave a small smile and nodded.

Mrs. Turner whipped up some pancakes. Timmy took a small bite. "You're a good cook, Mrs. Turner," he said quietly.

"Thank you, honey," Mrs. Turner repined. Mr. Turner handed Timmy a grocery bag.

"There are some clothes in there and a bar of soap to wash up in," he said. Then, he leaned next to him and whispered. "There is also some good food in there so you can spend your money on junk."

Timmy smiled. He got out of the chair and gathered up his gifts. He started heading out the door.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call!" Mrs. Turner called.

"I will, and thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Timmy called back. He shut the door and ran to the school football field. He hid under the bleachers.

"Well, I guess this is my home now," Timmy said.

The fairies transformed back into fairies.

"They seamed to give you more attention now than they did before," Wanda said.

Timmy nodded as he opened the grocery bag. Inside were a few changes of clothes, a blanket, pillow, bread, meat, matches, fruits, and veggies. Timmy started gathering a few sticks and leaves from the field. The fairies helped him. They gathered it all up in a pile.

Night time fell. The fire was lit. Timmy hadn't done much that day except cry. The fairies hadn't done much that day except try to comfort the child. Each had a hot dog they were roasting over the fire. Timmy was cuddled up in the blanket. It smelled like home. Or, at least the home he knew. Not a lot was said that day. It was true, Mr. and Mrs. Turner didn't love Timmy. The godparents were questioning the humans. They felt like parents should always love their kids. That's the one thing the kid could count on.

When the hot dogs were done, Timmy was slowly eating his off of the stick.

"They didn't have to have a kid," he said softly. It was the first words he said after being out of the house.

Jorgen nodded. "You're right, they didn't."

"The way it's looking, they shouldn't have," Wanda said.

"Maybe this is best, Timmy," Cosmo said.

Timmy looked at the fairies. Even if his parents didn't love him, they did, and they would never leave. Timmy handed Cosmo the rest of his hotdog and laid his head on the pillow.

"I'll see you in the morning," he mumbled. He could hear the sound of the fairies' whispers as he fell asleep.


End file.
